Talk:Psycho Kid Moves Out/@comment-1784834-20160118073043
I think I know what's gonna happen next: Jesse is almost finished fixing up Aunt Jackie's house, when Psycho Dad locks him in his room and prevents Jesse from exiting via his window. He says that Jesse is not moving out until he gets a job, gives up video games forever, and shuts down his YouTube channel, saying that his ways are the only ways and that Jesse's ways are lazy, easy, and will make Psycho Dad look bad amongst the neighbors. He threatens to kill Jesse if he calls the cops, and trashes his entire room, as well as setting fire to the Morton Building so Jesse can't retreat to his other room, and gives Jesse a black eye, before taking a chainsaw to his bed and forcing him to sleep on the ground without a mattress, blanket, or pillow because he "doesn't deserve comfort". Two days later, as Jesse is about to lose it, the Ridgway Residence gets an unexpected visitor. A loud, Southern-accented voice is heard shouting "MOTHERFUCKER!", and Angry Grandpa storms into the Ridgway Residence, with Michael filming and Bridgette as a spectator. AGP chews Psycho Dad out for his parenting style, calling him psychotic, abusive, hypocritical, and saying he goes too far. At least when he destroys Michael's stuff, Michael usually starts it, or its his own stuff he destroys. Psycho Dad orders AGP and co. to get out of his house before he calls the cops, but AGP just gets angrier, takes the same wrench he used to destroy Michael's PS4 to Psycho Dad's television and coffee table, and then goes outside and smashes the windows on Psycho Dad's truck, all the while shouting "HOW DOES IT FEEL, ASSHOLE?!". Psycho Dad moves to call the cops, but Jeffrey tackles him, saying his reign of terror ends here. Psycho Dad, though, manages to get a beer bottle and smashes it over Jeffrey's head, knocking him out once more. At this point, Angry Grandpa goes ballistic, and decks Psycho Dad, as the police, whom Jesse called, storm the yard. Psycho Dad manages to get off, run back into the house, open the safe, and burn all the money, before confronting the cops and telling them to arrest Jesse for destroying two televisions, a glass door, countless trophies, and Jeffrey's motorcycle. The police, though, tell Psycho Dad that it's HIM who's under arrest for numerous cases of property destruction, assault and battery, false imprisonment, stealing $30,000, and domestic abuse. He loses it, and reveals he's been keeping a shotgun this whole time, running to Jesse's room and shooting at him before he is shot in the back of the head by police. Jesse manages to get out of the window during the exchange of gunfire, so it isn't on-camera, though you can certainly hear it. Jesse flees to safety as Michael and Bridgette get Jeffrey out of harm's way. A news crew has been there for some time, and as a result, Theresa, Larry, and Corn have shown up. Theresa is told what has happened, and realizes that there is no helping Jeff. A few minutes later, after Jesse and Michael have been chatting and Angry Grandpa has joined them, a cop approaches them and states that Psycho Dad has been pronounced dead of a gunshot to the head. Theresa shows little emotion, as Psycho Dad had immersed himself in his insanty, which ultimately led to his death. Jesse and Michael close out the video, with Jesse telling everyone to "Like, Comment, Subscribe, Favorite", and Michael telling everyone to "Keep it Ridgid". Jesse's POV is posted to McJuggerNuggets, while Michael's POV is posted to TheAngryGrandpaShow, with an aftermath video posted on KidBehindACamera. Jeffrey also puts up his own POV. In the following weeks, Jesse moves out of New Jersey, and there is zero activity from the channel in that timeframe. Then, Jesse posts a cryptic video with a link in the description, which leads to a video called "Weclome Jesse!", posted by the Game Grumps announcing Jesse as the newest Grump.